Dragon (Sekien no Inganock)
Summary Dragon is an antagonist of Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~, and one of the 41 Critters created from the 41 toys that would be given to the 41 unborn children that were killed at the event of the Rebirth. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Dragon Origin: Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Gender: Inapplicable Age: 10 Classification: Critter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Has no material form, exists only as possibilities, and can also exist as information), Immortality (Type 1 and 5; never dies, rots, or decays, and exists as possibilities as such it isn't technically alive), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Critters represent the possibilities of 41 lives which never came to be. Critters are also forms of death and terror given form), Large Size (Type 1; is 100 ft tall, making it even larger than the tallest of Critters recorded), Death Manipulation (Can attack with a phenomenon of death itself), Information Manipulation (Can infect and absorb information), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy the mind of whatever looks at it), Breath Attack (Can breath out fire from its mouth and poison from its nose), Biological Manipulation (Can destroy its target's cranial nerves), Heat Manipulation (Its heat, which carries death, is hot enough to turn human beings to ashes), Spatial Manipulation (Can destroy space itself), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Their very presence can instill fear and terror to those who look upon their form. Can plant seeds of insanity, causing their targets to lose their mind and sanity), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Impervious to all aspects of physics), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Critters don't have souls, they exist only as possibilities of 41 lives which were never born), Life Manipulation (Critters don't have a life, only a possibility resembling that) Attack Potency: Building level (Is stated to be the strongest of all Critters, which includes Stone Golem; Stone Golem is strong enough destroy multi-story buildings just by moving its arms around. Destroyed an entire district. Its size should warrant this tier) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Heavy Engine Humans that can move faster than the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Limitless Range: Dozens of Meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death by Incineration: Dragon's ability which produces heat hot enough to turn humans into ashes, similar to that of Stone Golem's own heat. The heat it produces is also death itself, capable of scattering it through the space it travels. * Voice of Panic: Critters ability which releases a sound which stiffens the human mind, causing them to collapse. Critters can also destroy people's cranial nerves, planting seeds of death or insanity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Abstract Entities Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:Heat Users Category:Information Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 8